Key to Happiness
by kaliy-moon07
Summary: She hated the way he treated her, she hated the way he made her feel
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I dont own any characters, they belong to Ms. Meyers

Summary: she hated the way he treated her. She wanted out, but she didnt want to hurt him.

Chapter One

God I hate the way he affects me, watching how he holds her. Wishing it was me, hating the fact that it wasn't me. Cold arms wrapped around my middle making me jump at the sudden tempeture change.

"Whats wrong darling?" his un-needed breath moved a shiver down my spine and to the tips of my fingers. Unwrapping his arms I hugged my chest and walked away closer towards the edge of the cliff,"Bella?..." I turned my head to the sound of his voice, the wind moving my hair around a little bit, his un-needed breathing stopped.

"I'm fine, just a little tired thats all." turning on my heel I walked passed him towards the house. Hearing his laughter reach my ears, I shook my head trying to fight back the tears that threatened to fall down my face, "Edward, I'm ready to go home." A second later I was by the car and then in the seat, the non exsistent sound of the engine starting up soothed my racing heart. Edward watched me out of the corner of his eye. Laying my head against the cool window watching rain drops creating a strange but mystical pattern on the window. Breathing deeply I closed my eyes and concentrated on my breathing. In. Out. In. Out.

"Bella..we're here." quickly lifting my head up I pressed my hand up against my eyes and got out of the car. Cold fingers wrapped around my wrist and I froze, "Whats wrong?" His question penetrated my mind and I just shook my head.

"I'll tell you later." and with that I shut the door and walked towards the front door, unlocked it and walked inside. Tossing my shoes into the corner of the room, I slowly made my way to the kitchen, I stopped at the door and looked around. Bright yellow cabnits attatch to the white walls seemed to stare at me yet have no eyes. Step by step I walked towards the sink and got a glass of water. It was icey and was tasteless. Everything seemed to have lost its taste now and days. The tears that I fought back now came back with a fight at full force. Spilling over the brim of my eye lids, my vision suddenly became blurry, turning around I hurled the glass cup towards the opposist wall. It shattered sending shards of blue glass around in a weird pattern on the floor. My head pounded and I slid to the floor. Clutching my head I let out an earth shattering scream, sobs racked my body and I rocked back and forth trying to calm down.

Small arms wrapped around my shoulders and I knew who it was. "I'm sorry Bella." I looked at her and leaned against her instead, her hold on me becoming tighter but not too tight.

"I'm falling for him Alice, I hate that I'm feelig like this. I mean, I'm with Edward. I should be happy that I'm marrying him in 6 months, what is wrong with me?" more tears fell and silence enclosed us for a few minutes before she said.

"Its cause you love him."

* * *

**hey you guys its good to be back on here, after some good ol'e fashion soul searching i've decided to take down one story at a time and either redo and make better if delete so tell me what you think of this new one and let me know :) **

**-Melissa aka Kaliy-moon97**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, they belong to Ms. Meyers

Summary: she hated the way he treated her. She wanted out, but she didn't want to hurt him.

Chapter 2

I woke up in my own bed, my jeans gone but my underwear, bra, and my hoodie were still on. The sun peeked through the drapes, the wind caressing the thick material gently through the slightly cracked window causing it to sway back and forth ever so slightly.

"I'm glad you're awake Bella." Alice's soft voice crawled over my still form. Out of the corner of my eye I saw her push my door open slowly, a tray of food in her other hand. The smell of crispy bacon encased me causing my mouth to water.

"How long have I been asleep?" I asked her, my voice scratchy and raw sounding, I flinched at the sudden migraine that had crept up on me when I sat up.

"Just all night," she giggled as I struggled to push away the pounding, "Edwards coming over in an hour, just to let you know." I sighed and pushed the blankets away, slowly I stood up, my knees and hips popping as the bones stretched and relaxed. "I have your clothes all picked out for you so all you have to do is take shower, put some lip gloss on and let me do the rest." I shook my head smiling and hugged her,

"Thanks, for everything." I whispered under my breath knowing very well that she'd be able to hear me. Her cold hand patted my back lightly and then pushed me towards the shower. I laugh and shut the door, reaching behind the shower curtain; I turned the knob all the way to hot. The rain hit my hand in a steady pace slowly getting hotter and hotter; slowly I turned the cold water on letting the water become an even tempeture. Pulling off the rest of my clothes I eased myself under the steady stream of water, my muscle's seemed to relax with pure joy as the air became foggy, the warmth from the water heated up the clouded air, allowing the fog to become a thick blanket. Gradually my eye lids became heavy and I leaned forward, the water drumming against my shoulder blades.

"Bella, don't you dare fall asleep on me in there!" I jumped and slid to the floor at the sudden sound of Alices' voice echoing in the bathroom, turning my face towards the water I ran my fingers threw my hair and winced as I caught a knot. Blindly I reached out for the comb that hung on the on the wall. Easing the comb through the rebel knots, my mind wondered towards the man who was always in my dreams. His voice and laughter echoed in the distanced parts of my imagination. "It's time to get out Bella; I still have to do your hair and make-up." Sighing I reluctantly shut off the water and wrapped the lavender scented towel under my arms and walked back into my room. A pair of dark wash jeans hung over the side of the bed and the shirt, a light blue with black swirls going over one shoulder, hung from the bed post. "Hurry up and get dress we only have forty-five minutes till he gets here." I giggled at the panic that seemed to find its way in her voice. I slumped down on the desk chair, pushing my hand through my hair once more. After sitting there for almost ten minutes I finally stood back up and shuffled over to my dresser, I russeled through the top drawer trying to find my favorite bra and matching boy shorts. Alices' heels clicked towards the door and I ran towards my bathroom, snatching up my clothes on the way and closeing the door just as she walked in. Her bell chime like voice bounced off the walls and doors. "Don't be so shy Bells." My cheeks flushed to a bright red and I clumsily got dress. I walked backed out to find her poised on the chair tapping her heel and looking annoyed. Smilling sheepishly I walked towards her and hugged her. Giggling she hugged me back and pushed me towards the chair she had set up. "Time to play Barbie Bella." She laughed somewhat evily and I rolled my eyes.

"Are you almost done?" I asked 30 minutes later, she nodded, still trying to spray my hair in place. Gently rubbing her hand across her forehead she finally smiled and allowed me to get up. "I'm not wearing heels." She laughed and handed me a pair of black OP flip-flops,

"He's here." Alice said just as there was a knock on the door. I felt my smile fall and be replaced with a frown. I reached for a piece of papper and a pencile and started writing down what I felt. Folding it up into thirds I slid it towards Alice making sure she didn't see what I wrote just in case Edward had seen it in her mind. Hugging her one more time, I kissed her cheek and slipped my flip flops turning on my heel and walked towards the door. Looking over my shoulder I saw Alice clutching my short note to her chest. I carefully made my way down the stairs and opened the front door. He stood there smiling at me, my heart broke at the love that filled his eyes. He leaned forward to kiss me and I quickly turned my head causing his lips to gently touch my cheek. I smiled sheepishly and scooted around him.

"Are you okay Bella?" I felt the color drain from my face and I turned back around to face him with a fake smile plastered across my face.

"Yea my stomach just hurts a little bit." I replied, he nodded and gave a half smile. Gently grabbing my hand he lead me to his car, opening the passenger door he watched as a I tried to sit down with out hurting myself. Ha. Ha. The drive, that never felt long before, now felt like hours, I sighed and leaned back on the seat. I felt him look at me and roll his shoulders, trying to ease the tension that seem to drift around us. "How was hunting?" his hands gripped the wheel and I cringed, remembering that he didn't like talking about hunting with me. "Sorry.. I forgot that you don't like to talk about that with me." And with that the silence returned.

"What did you write Alice?" he finally asked, I pondered the question and tried to think of an answer,

"She said that when I change I'm going to miss the simple times. And she said that it would be cool if I wrote myself a letter so in a decade or so I can open it and see if I remember what I wrote or not." He nodded and I smiled at him, half heartedly smiling as if to convince him but really trying to convince myself. Sighing once more I looked back out the window and watched the world go by.

*Alice's pov*

Watching Bella walk out her bedroom door was painful. She didn't want to hurt Edward, even if that ment allowing herself to hurt herself. I looked down at the folded letter and as I started to unfold it a vision came to me. _Bella and Edward rode in silence, and uncomfortable one it seemed. _ _"What did you write Alice?" he finally asked, I watched her pondered the question and tried to think of an answer,_

"_She said that when I change I'm going to miss the simple times. And she said that it would be cool if I wrote myself a letter so in a decade or so I can open it and see if I remember what I wrote or not." Edward seemed satisfied with her answer and turned his attention back to the road, and she looked out the window again. _I sighed and shook my head, unfolding the letter, and quickly reading it. "Oh Bella, your never going to be happy." Tearing the letter into shreds and throwing the pieces away I turned and made my way to my car. I leaned back into the leather seats I runned my fingers through my hair and started it. I knew it would be awhile till Edward and Bella wouldn't be home for a while, it gave me plenty of time to think of an annoying song to keep Bella's letter a secret. A laugh escaped as the perfect song came to mind, yuup this one was the winner.

(insert line)

Holy crap cakes, I must really love you guys. Longest chapter I've ever written for ANY of my stories. Well tell me what yall think and I'll be starting on the next chapter. As soon as I get a review for this on have an amazing summer and party hardy -kaliy-moon07


	3. VERY IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE! MUST READ

VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR ALERT!

Sorry its takes me so long to put up a chapter, my dad doesnt wanna pay for internet but I will be going to Arkansas in a couple days and if my cousins or aunts have wifi I'll be sure to write up and post as many chapters as I can. Also, I will be taking down one of my stories and rewriting it so it wont be so crappy, I'll post a author alert to that story too or just review it and let me know what you want changed. Also, once i start college next month I'll be able to write up chapters or post them since they have free wifi and i get there almost an hour befor class. So have an amazing summer and stay amazin - kaliy-moon07


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, they belong to Ms. Meyers

Summary: she hated the way he treated her. She wanted out, but she didn't want to hurt him.

Chapter 3

* * *

**(Bella's POV)**

For the tenth time in a row I drew a heavy breath and gently blew on the window, carefully I drew a flower, with each gentle touch to the cool glass I became more relaxed and less stressed out. We drove farther and farther from Forks, and he still hadn't said anything to me.

"Why can't you tell me what you wrote?" never mind I take that back.

"Cause it's a surprise silly." I forced another smile and turned my attention back to the glass and kept drawing. The car started to slow down and we pulled off to the side. Putting it in park he turned to look at me,

"What's going on Bella?" I didn't look at him just kept looking out the window. "Look at me Bella, please." the sadness in his voice pulled me away from my day dreaming and I turned to face him,

"Nothing is wrong." I said, I winced at how cold I sounded and gave him a half-hearted smile. Sighing once again he started driving again. "Where are we going?" I asked, my stomach grumbled and he chuckled.

"You'll see." he said with a smile and gently grabbed my hand, bringing it up to his lips and kissed my wrist as he kept driving. And for the first time, since everything has happened, I decided to let him do.

**(Edwards POV)**

What is up with her? What have I done? What have I not done? The way she looked at me sometimes was as if she wanted me to be someone else or be with someone else. I bit back a growl and just gripped the steering wheel tighter. I heard it start to crack and I loosened my grip. What did she write to Alice? She says it's supposed to be one of her last thing to do as a human. I just wish she'd tell me what's going on.

**(Bella's POV)**

We ended up going to the restaurant we went to when he had saved me from that group of guys. It was nice, but my mind was somewhere, I tried to have a good time but it was difficult. I mean how easy is it to pretend to have fun and be happy when its kills you to do it? My phone buzzed in my pocket, I pulled it out and slid open, it was a text from Alice.

_How's everythn goin? - Alice_

Quickly texting a reply I slid my phone back underneath my pillow and turned over. Edward looked out my window, still as a statue. I got up and walked to him, standing next to him we stood in silence.

"If something was bothering you, would you tell me?" his question caught me off guard and I thought about it,

"I don't know honestly. I guess it just depends on what's bothering me." Telling him the truth would feel amazing but I don't know how he would take it, knowing that I wished it was his brother holding me, kissing me, just being there for me, but just telling him that relieved some of the pressure.

"I see." He looked at me, pinning me down with his eyes. Moving around me like I had did to him, he walked to the door, he opened it but didn't leave, "When we get married, I hope you can tell me what's on your mind easier." And with that he left. I heard him say good bye to Charlie and then the door slammed shut. Tears welled up at the edge of my eyes but I blinked them back. Looking back out the window I saw him just standing there. Looking perfect as always,

"I'm sorry." I said, he turned back to look at my window, slowly lowering his head he slid into his car, started it, and left. My phone beeped this time, stretching for it; I read it as my hand rested on my pillow.

'_It's not your fault.' – Alice_

'_but I feel like it is tho.-__Bella_

_Trust me, it's not. Sooner or later you're gonna need to figure out what you want in life. Hearts are gonna be broken but believe me, hearts always heal in the end. - Alice_

For the first time I smiled, knowing Alice would always be my best friend and sister made everything that much better even if only by a small amount. Grabbing my toiletries I headed to the bathroom. After making sure the water falling from the shower head was nice and warm I stepped in and just slid to the ground. Leaning my head back against the tile wall I just let the water wash away all the makeup, hiding my tears at the same time. Choking back sobs I struggled to calm down.

"I can't keep hurting him; he doesn't deserve it, not one bit." I said out loud to no one, after taking a few deep breaths, I finally stood up and started to reach for the shampoo and lathered it in my hand and then massaged it into my scalp, allowing the scent of vanilla to cloud my senses. I reminded me off sugar cookies and I loved it. I washed it out of my hair and then put conditioner in my hair. After I was all clean I toweled off and then pulled my hoodie and shorts on and climbed into my bed. Snuggling deep in the covers and promptly falling into a deep sleep

**(Next Morning)**

Tap tap…..

That annoying sound echoed throughout my dream, groaning I rolled over, trying to find the source of the sound.

Tap tap...

Quickly sitting up, I looked at the window. Alice sat there, perched on the small window seal.

"Wake up Bella Bean." She cooed through the glass, tapping the glass again with her nails.

"You're gonna wake up Charlie." I said quietly, she shook her head,

"No I'm not, he went fishing with Billy Black, so ha!" she stuck out her tongue, sliding her nails under the window, she easily opened it. "Now come on Bella, it's time for a girl's day." And with that she threw the stylish gym bag on to my lap and skipped through the door and down the stairs. I heard the TV in the living room switch on and her wind chime like laughter float up the stairs. Taking my time, I got dressed and ran a brush through my hair a few times before pulling it up into a messy bun.

"Alice I don't know how much longer I'm gonna be able to keep doing this." I said, pausing on the bottom stair, the picture of Edward and I hung on the opposite wall stared at me.

"Well what are you going to do about it?" she asked, I shrugged and wiped away a tear that escaped my eye, "Oh Bella, you try so hard to make everyone else happy but you haven't thought of yourself have you?" I shook my head at her question and choked back a sob, sinking down to the floor I hugged my legs to my chest, and struggled to muffle them. Cold arms wrapped themselves around my shoulders as Alice leaned against me. "When are you going to tell him" I shrugged again, allowing the tears to run freely. Ideas ran through my mind at high speed and suddenly her hold on me tightened slightly, "Don't you dare run away Isabella Marie Swan. Running away never solves anything except hurting more than one person.

"What do I do then Alice?" I was done with all the lies, she knew that. Several minutes went by with no words exchanged between us.

"What you need to do is tell him the truth, tell him that the feelings you had for him aren't the same anymore. Just tell him what's in your heart and I know it'll be okay." I nodded my head, she was right. She handed me the phone, his number ready to be called, taking a deep breath I pressed send and it started ringing within seconds. He picked up on the second ring.

"Hey Alice."

"Nope, it's Bella." I shakily replied,

"Oh hey love, where's the phone I got you?"

"It's in my room charging, but I need to talk to you about something." He was silent for a few seconds longer then I liked, I heard him take a deep breath,

"I'm not changing you till after the we-"

"It's not about that Edward, it's different from that."

"What's wrong then, you need to be able to talk to me Bella." I roughly wiped my eyes,

"I need to talk to you about it in person Edward. I'm not doing it over the phone."

"Okay, do you want me to come over?" I looked at Alice and she nodded,

"Yea, can you come over in about," I paused looking at the clock, "thirty minutes?"

"Yes, I'll see you soon, okay?"

"Okay." Saying goodbye he hung up and I handed Alice back her phone,

"See it wasn't that hard, was it?" I gave her a humorless smile and stood up, looking around the house I started walking towards the picture on the wall, taking it down I set it on the table face down.

"Your right Alice, its time I start thinking about myself." She smiled and gently patted me on the back and picked up her purse,

"I know," smiling she opened the door and with a small wave she stepped through the door way, and talked as she walked to her car, "You know Bella Bean, we need to take you shopping for school sooner or later, because with the school you're gonna be going to its just not ri-"she stopped in mid-sentence, I walked towards her quickly, surprisingly not slipping on the icy ground,

"Alice are you okay?" I asked her, she didn't respond and I turned her towards me, her eyes stared off into the distance, flickering back and forth as if watching a movie. Her sculpted eye brows drawn together in concentration, "Alice!" I yelled in her face, she looked at me in shock. Seeing me as if she was glad I was alive. "What did you see?" she shook her head, grabbing me by my arm she lead me back into the house slamming the door shut, and up the stairs to my room.

"Pack your bag Bella, we don't have time so hurry." She started flying back and forth across the room, throwing clothes into piles, doing what she told I grabbed my big suitcase from out under my bed and started packing it, "faster Bella, please." The panic in her voice told me to move faster.

"What's going on Alice?" she didn't answer me, I stopped packing and crossed my arms, "Alice, what the hell is going on?"

"Edward is not going to like the fact that you're going to leave him for another. If it was a human, he wouldn't really care, but since it another vampire then he feels like that vampire is taking his property."

"Wait what?!" dumbstruck I felt my jaw go slack. She sighed n turned around,

"Edward is going to go on a jealous rampage. Who knows what's going to happen after this. But it's clear enough that we need to get you out of here as soon as possible. Now hurry."

* * *

Wowwwwww a whole four pages just for one chapter. Sorry if it kinda sucks, every time I tried to work on it someone would call me to come help with something or to go shopping. Review and let me know what you think 3 3 3

Kaliy-moon07


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, they belong to Ms. Meyers

Summary: she hated the way he treated her. She wanted out, but she didn't want to hurt him.

Chapter 4

**(Alice's POV)**

**) (Alice's vision) (**

"_Edward I'm not happy __anymore__."_

"_What do you mean Bella? What can I do to make you happy again?" Edward grabbed her hand but Bella pulled it back shoving her hands in the pockets of her jeans,_

"_I'm just not happy anymore; it's nothing you've done.__" Taking a few steps back away from him and went towards the table, "do you want any of the stuff back?" Edward became stiff, his hands curling into fists, _

"_Who is it?" he asked, his head towards the floor, Bella looked at him, sadness o__ver took her features,_

"_There's no one else Edward, I'm just not happy anymore, plain and simple." He snarled at her, lifting his head, his eyes now completely black, within a blink of an eye he had her cornered. She screamed at the grip he had on her arm, the sound of bones whining as they compressed, threatening to break at any time. "Edward stop it, you're hurting me." Tears coursed down her face but she didn't move her arm for fear it would indeed break._

"_You're mine Bella; no one will ever touch you unless I say so." He said as he closed in on her neck, she pressed her hands against his chest trying to push him away from her person. __"Don't you see Bella? After I have you no one else will want you, I'll make sure of it. You don't even know how much contr__ol it takes not to slaughter that mangy wolf when he hugs you. Is it him? Are you leaving me for him?" she whimpered an answer, "TELL ME!" she let out a small scream jumping back but screaming louder as she felt her arm break, "or is it another vampire? Did you get tired of waiting so you looked for someone who would change you?" Bella let out a faint whimper; she shook her head trying to fight off passing out from the pain._

"_Alice__..."__ she called out faintly, sob racked her body, Edward let go of her hand and she slid down the wall clutching her broken arm against her chest. Edward just stood there and watched her, a small played across his face,_

"_What's the point of calling her Bella? Who knows, maybe by the time she sees this you might be dead or you might be alive." She stared at him, he crouched down next to her, gently running his nails from her cheek down to her jaw and then he dug his nails into her skin, cutting her down to the cut of her shirt, she screamed a blood curtailing scream. He laughed and shook his head, wiping the blood onto her clothes, standing back up he pulled his keys out of his jacket pocket, "I guess we're just going to have to see what happens." He raised his foot above her leg, she screamed once more as he brought it down,_

"_ALICE!__!"_

**) (end vision) (**

"Alice!" Bella yelled in my face, I stared at her in shock. For the first time I felt fear over take me. "What did you see?" I shook my head and grabbed her arm, pulling back into the house and up the stairs into her room,

"Pack your bag Bella; we don't have time so hurry." I started flying back and forth across the room, throwing clothes into piles, she did what she was told and pulled out the big suit case from underneath her bed, packing clothes into it as fast as she could, "faster Bella, please." I knew the panic in my voice cause her to pack even faster.

"What's going on Alice?" she asked me, when I didn't answer her, she stopped packing and crossed her arms, "Alice, what the hell is going on?"

"Edward is not going to like the fact that you're going to leave him for another. If it was a human, he wouldn't really care, but since it another vampire then he feels like that vampire is taking his property."

"Wait what?!" her jaw went slack and she just stared at me,

"Edward is going to go on a jealous rampage. Who knows what's going to happen after this. But it's clear enough that we need to get you out of here as soon as possible. Now hurry." Nodding slowly she returned to packing, pulling out my phone I called Jasper,

"Hey darling."

"I don't have time to talk Jasper; Edward is going to lose control. I saw it in my vision. He's going to hurt Bella if we don't get her outta here soon." I said quickly, grabbing pictures and shoving them in to a duffle bag I had found in her closet.

"What are you talking about Alice?" Edward would never hurt Bella, he loves her too much to do-"

"You don't understand Jasper, Bella isn't happy anymore, and when she tried to tell him that he snapped, he had said at one point 'What's the point of calling her Bella? Who knows, maybe by the time she sees this you might be dead or you might be alive', I don't know if she lives or dies." I knew she heard me say this, but left the room and ran towards Charlies room, she came back with a hoodie and put it by her bag.

"Where are you?" I heard him ask me,

"We're still at Bellas' house, and we're almost done packing, I think Edward is on his way her, I need to get over here and bring my car back to the house, we're going to take Bella's car down to the reservation-"

"They won't let you onto the rez Alice; it'll be breaking the treaty." He said, his voice getting louder,

"They will if Bella is in trouble, and she won't go there unless I'm with her so they'll have to allow it, no matter what. Just tell Carlisle what is going to happen and he'll call them I have to go. Love you." I heard him sigh, realizing I was right."

"Alright Alice, just leave your keys in the car and I love you too." I smiled and hung up. I turned around facing Bella, slipping my phone into my pocket. Bellas phone started ringing and I snatched it up before she could and crushed it into tiny pieces,

"Don't worry Bella, it wasn't Charlie or Edward." She nodded and threw in a small blanket, and a ragity stuff animal. "Are you ready?" she took a deep breath and nodded, I scooped up the bags into my arms and quickly ran down the stairs, luckily it was dark out and no would see me, I arrange the bags so we would have more room in the bed for anything else, "where are your keys?"

"They should be in the glove compartment, that's where Charlie put them after he went and had new tires put on." I opened the passenger door and reached into the compartment and pulled out the keys as I slid across the seat into the drivers' seat,

"Are you sure you have everything?" I asked her before she closed her door, she looked back up into her bedroom window and shook her head,

"No I don't think so." I nodded, I started the truck and looked up to the rearview mirror, I gasped and hit the brakes, "Alice, what's wrong with you?" she looked out the back window and her heart sped up. "I need to tell him Alice, I don't want to hurt him anymore." Before I could get a hold of her to pull her back in, she had already closed the door and was carefully walking towards him, he stared at her with confusion splattered across his face, my hand touched the door ready push it open and get to him before he had a chance to hurt her.

"What's going on Bella? Why do you have bags in the back of the truck?" he fired questions at her, she just looked at him, not saying a word, finally she squared her shoulders and took a deep breath.

"I'm not happy here anymore Edward, I've been thinking a lot and there's things I want in life right now." She crossed her arms across her chest and moved her weight from one leg to the other,

"Is there someone else?" he asked after a minute, with no answer Edward looked towards the front the truck, meeting my gaze in the rearview mirror, "you knew didn't you." He directed the question towards me, we kept eye contact for a few seconds longer. "Is there someone else Bella?" he asked again, this time his tone was slightly meaner, "Tell me!" Bella took a step back and then nodded her head. Edward snarled looking back at her, his eyes a dark black.

"I'm sorry Edward, I'm just not in love with you anymore." A low growl erupted from his throat, before I could see it, he had her by the throat picking her up off the ground. The toes of her shoes barely scrapping against the gravel drive way.

"Edward! Put her down now!" a loud booming voice echoed off the trees and the house. Quickly Edward released his hold on her and she fell like a rag doll, I ran to her and pulled her into my lap, her throat was slowly turning a dark purple. Her breathing was shallow, Edward growled at me as he crouched down getting ready to lung at us. I growled at him, giving him the best warning I could, Emmett appeared behind him and Edward spun around on his heel, snarling at him, Edward lunged. I felt Bellas heart stop and I looked down.

"Bella!" I yelled, her eyes opened yet seeing nothing. She laid there limp in my arms, Carlisle appeared at my side, taking Bella from my hold and laid her on the ground, calmly yet very quickly he started doing CPR,

"Alice! I need you to focus please." He said in-between chest compressions and mouth-to-mouth. Almost fumbling I ran towards the woods looking for something long, and thick enough to hold her arm level. I finally found a stick that fit the criteria of what I needed, Jasper saw me coming with the make shift splint. "Bella, can you hear me?" I heard Carlisle ask over and over, "I have a pulse!" I heard it from across the yard, smiling I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Let me go!" Edward growled out, Emmett shook his head and tightened his hold on him. "You shouldn't have saved her Carlisle!" Emmett growled and proceeded to tear of Edwards arm,

"No Emmett!" Carlisle shouted, I jumped at the rare tone of anger, "he needs to stay in place for when the Voltori come." We all stared at him in shock. "Alice, I need you to take Bella to the hospital, tell them Edward attacked her to explain the bruises, and I'll be there a few minutes after you. Okay?" I nodded and gently picked Bella up, her heart beat slowly but became faster every few seconds.

"Alice…" she whimpered,

"shh it's going to be alright Bella I promise."

"Where's Emmett? I need him." She whispered. I felt all four guys look at us as we walk away. "I need to tell him everything too."

"Shhh Bella, just relax and breath, just relax." She nodded, and dropped her head against my shoulder. As soon as I had her situated in the truck, I rubbed my hand along the back of my neck, starting the truck up, and then driving off towards Forks Hospital. She groaned at every bump we hit, clutching my hand trying not to cry. I tried going faster, but the truck itself started groaning and I let off the gas a little bit, "Almost there Bella, almost there." she nodded, tears running more freely now. I turned the corner and spotted the hospital sign, pushing on the horn as i rounded the final corner I honked the horn again, and then hopped out and made my way to the passenger side, opening the door just as a couple nurses can running, "I need a wheel chair, she has a broken leg, arm, and bruising around her throat." The nurse that stayed over looked her just in case,

"Okay Ms. Cullen, Nurse Kate will take her to the ER and you just go right on and follow." I smiled and thanked her, Bella grabbed my hand and didn't let go as we walked through the door and into the ER part of the building.

"Alright Miss. Swan, your going to have to change into the night gown we have for you, do you need help or can you manage it by yourself?" Bella looked at me and then looked back at Kate,

"Don't worry Bells, I'll be right out the side the door and it wont take that long to get changed." I said, slipping my hand from hers. Backing out of the door, I pulled it shut behind me, for a few minutes I heard nothing but "ouch!" and "that hurts", finally Kate came out, she smiled at me and handed me Bellas folded clothes,

"Well Miss. Cullen, everything is in order, now just give me a few minutes to get everything and I'll bring someone in to come and take her to get the needed x-rays done." I nodded and watched her walk away.

"Alice?" I heard her whisper, looking at her, I entered her room and sat down on the chair next to the bed offering my hand again, she took it and squeezed whenever she had a random pain. The pain medication the nurse gave started taking affect, "Do you think I made the right choice?" I thought about it for a few miutes before finnally choosing and answer.

"Yes, I think you did."

**(Insert Line)**

**Sooo I'm sorry if this chapter sucks also but hey, I wrote it in like an hour cause I felt that sooner or later I wont be able to with school starting up this upcoming weekend. But I need your guys input, so don't be afraid to tell me how you really really really feel about this chapter. The more reviews I get the more often I'll write and post another chapter. To the people who has reviewed this story so far, the ones who've added this to the follow list or favorite story, thanks I really appreciate it a lot **

**-Kaliy-moon07**

**p.s. sorry for all you Die Hard Edward fans, but I've decided to make this one non-edward friendly at this point but don't let that stop ya from reading it peace love and cupcakes!**


	6. ch 5 Starting overThe End maybe?

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, they belong to Ms. Meyers

Summary: she hated the way he treated her. She wanted out, but she didn't want to hurt him.

Chapter 5

**(Emmett POV)**

Beep…..Beep….Beep…..

Bella had been like this for a day or so, just laying there. I reached over and grabbed her hand, feeling the warmth spread up my arm,

"Emmett?" quickly standing up and turning around to only find Alice standing there with a coffee in her hand. "What are you doing here?" she asked, her eye brow raised. Shrugging my shoulders I shoved my arms into my jacket.

"Just wanted to see how she was doing."

"By yourself?" I shrugged again and walked to the wall and leaned against, "She'll be okay Emmett."

"I know, but how did she end up breaking an arm and leg?"

"Hmm good question. Probably when Edward let her, didn't really think about it at the time, all I heard was a bone break and that's when I left for the make shift splint." She said, setting her purse and coffee down, "Where's Rose?"

"I don't know. I told her I was going to go to the hospital and she just said okay." Okay now maybe that was a lie. I felt Alices' stare burn holes into my head as I stared at Bella.

"You guys are idiots." I snapped my head towards Alice, she leaned against the door frame, arms crossed and shaking her head, "You guys can't even see what's right in front of you. If you do then you're completely stupid for ignoring it."

"What are you talking about."

"What am I talking about? Really? I'm talking about how Bella is in love with you and how you're falling for her." I looked behind her to see people staring, Alice saw me look behind her and shut the door before rounding on me again. "Are you really that blind? Geeze Emmett, even Carlisle and Esme could see how she looked at you; Why do you think that she never stays long when you and Rosalie are home?!"

"I'm not falling for her Alice, she's my little brothers ex-fiancé." I felt something break inside of me but pushed that feeling in the back of my mind, taking a deep breath I looked at Bella, "and that's all she'll ever be." I walked out, pushing past Alice and opening the door, people stared at me but I just ignored it and walked toward the elevator. Something told me to look back at Bella's room, I turned my head a fraction and saw Bella sitting up in bed, staring at me, tears ran down her face and I felt my whole world crack for a second, Alice wrapped her arms around Bella and she turned towards her trying to hide her tears. "I'm sorry." I said under my breath. Alice jumped up and walked toward the door, looking at me for a second then slamming the door shut. I door binged as it tried to close but I held it open, slowly I turned back to the open elevator and stepped inside. As it closed I pushed my hand through my hair, a habit I picked up from Alice a half decade ago. Alice is right. I am an idiot.

(Bella's POV)

"I'm not falling for her Alice, she's my little brothers ex-fiancé." I tried to keep my breathing even, I felt my heart speed up a little bit but they didn't notice it. My heart broke when he said that, and I prayed that he wouldn't say anything else, "and that's all she'll ever be." I bit back a sob and continued to be as still as I could. I heard him walk to the door and open it, I could tell he stood there for a second and then he walked away. I sat up, Alice looked at me, but I just kept staring at Emmett. My heart breaking more and more with each step he took. He pressed the button on the elevator and looked back, his eyes met mine and I felt the tears rush down my cheeks. I numbly felt Alice's arms wrap around me and I turned towards her, choking back a sob. She jumped up quickly and went to the door and stared at him, then she slammed the door. And walked back to the bed and sat down beside me, I scooted over so she'd have room and laid down, I felt her cold hand gently grab my and laid down next to me.

"I'm sorry Bella." She said after a second, I nodded my head not saying anything.

"I know Alice, it's not your fault." I looked down at my other arm and saw the cast and then the cast on my leg, I giggled, Alice looked at me like I had lost my mind, "Why is it that no matter what I always end up with something broken?" Alice thought about it then she started laughing. For a few minutes we just laid there laughing, enjoying the fact that we had something else to think about.

"Well I'm glad you're awake Bella." I looked up to see Carlisle and Esme at the open door way. Alice lifted up her hand and waved and then dropped it, still giggling her and there. "How are you feeling?" Carlisle asked switching into doctor mode, I shrugged

"Well if I didn't have anything broken then I guess I'd feel pretty good." Waving my arm as I said this, Esme chuckled and walked over to me, wrapping one arm around me and hugging me gently. Kissing my forehead she brought out a book from her purse.

"Well then I guess you should have this until you feel pretty good." Setting the book down on my lap, I smiled at seeing the title of the book _Pride and Prejudice_, looking back up at Esme I gave her a hug and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you Esme, I'm sure this will keep me entertained for a while." Esme smiled and down on the chair by the bed. Carlisle walked around the room, checking everything. After watching him in silence, he turned toward me, "So how does everything meet your standards?" I asked giggling some, my throat felt raw and I rubbed it gently.

"Well so far so good. How's your throat feel?" He asked,

"Weird, to be honest." He nodded and wrote that down on the chart by my bed.

"Anything else hurt?" yea my heart, can you fix that?

"Nope." Smiling the best I could, he stared at me , as if he knew what I was thinking and then continued to write stuff down, finally he looked up smiling,

"Well good news is that you'll be able to go home soon."

"Yay!" Alice said loudly, we laughed at her sudden outburst. "You're stayin with us." I nodded, not feeling up to arguing with her.

"Does Charlie know where I'm at?" I asked, Esme nodded,

"Yes dear, once you got here I called Charlie but his phone was off so I just left a message saying that you'd be staying at our house till he gets home." I thought about it for a second, and then nodded.

"Sounds good to me." I said smiling, "so when can I leave?" Carlisle looked at his watch,

"Well I can get the papers together and by the time everything is filed then it'll be ready for you to leave. So maybe 10 or 20 minutes tops." He smiled, leaning down to kiss Esmes cheek and then waved goodbye as he left to start getting the paper work filled out. I saw the coffee on the table and reached for it, sipping it slowly, enjoying the taste.

"Alice, you're a life saver." I said in between sips, they laughed and Esme patted my shoulder, getting up gracefully,

"Well we better get you dressed Bella before Carlisle comes back." She said, reaching for my cup, I nodded and let her take it. Alice went and called for a nurse and pulled a change of clothes out of her purse.

"Alice, how the hell did you get all that into your purse?" she laughed and shrugged her shoulders as she set the clothes on the chair next to the wall, walking around the room, grabbing the few cards I had that people had sent. The nurse walked in, her smile was warm and made me smile without thinking, I looked away trying not to think about the big ass needle sliding out of my arm, she put a plain band aid over it and then went and disconnected me from the heart monitor and whatever else I was hooked up to, when she was done she patted my shoulder and left the room. "Okay Alice I'm ready to get outta here." She laughed and, with Esmes help, proceeded to help me out of the hospital gown and into the clothes Alice had brought me. Finally, after taking forever, we were ready to go. I sighed sitting down on the bed as I brushed my hair, wincing as the brush tugged on some stubborn knots.

"Everything's in order Bella." Carlisle said as he walked in, putting his arm around Esme, I nodded and carefully sat down in the wheel chair the nurse had pushed in behind Carlisle, Alice took over for the nurse and she wheeled me to the same elevator Emmett had left in, I tried thinking about something else but that didn't work so I just let my mind wonder off.

"Bella, we're at the car." Alice said as we came to a stop next to Jaspers truck, I looked up at him and smiled.

"Hey Jasper." He tipped his head and smiled back, offering his hand to help me up.

"Bella I don't think there has been a time where we've left the hospital with you not wearing a cast." He said chuckling, I rolled my eyes.

"Oh haha Jasper." He laughed harder and helped me up into the truck.

"So you ready to start over Bella?" Alice asked as she buckled herself into the truck, I thought about it and smiled, looking out the window as Jasper got in and started the truck. Watching the trees slowly go by faster and faster as Jasper sped up, I finally answered,

"Yea I think I am ready to start over."

**(Insert Line)**

**Well tada! I think this one's okay. Should I leave it here or should I continue. Let me know what you think and review like fckin crazy haha. School starts soon so it wont be long till we're all spending sometime in hell haha **

**Kaliy-moon07**


End file.
